Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Yukio4
Summary: Suite et fin de mon fanfic "Kuroko Reviens". En rangeant la chambre de son fils, la mère de Kuroko trouve une grosse enveloppe cartonnée. Cette enveloppe contient en réalité une lettre pour chacun de ses amis.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir, voilà la dernière partie de mon fanfic "Kuroko, Reviens". Cette fois, c'est Kuroko qui parle! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kuroko ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux d'un côté) et la photo de couverture non plus.

_**Prologue:**_

Elle toqua et entra au bout de quelques secondes. Pourquoi toquait-elle alors qu'elle savait éperdument que plus personne n'était là pour lui répondre? Sans doute car c'était trop dur à accepter. La plaie était encore ouverte.

Elle entra dans la chambre comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se débarrasser de ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses affaires. Alors comme s'il était toujours là, elle passait un coup de balai, faisait un peu la poussière et finissait par pleurer. Ce n'est jamais facile pour une mère d'enterrer son enfant.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle remarqua une enveloppe sous l'oreiller. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. Il y avait une sorte de post-it collé dessus.

« Chère Maman, je sais que c'est toi qui trouveras cette enveloppe. Peux-tu donner cette enveloppe à Kagami-kun s'il te plaît ? C'est très important pour moi.

Désolé de t'embêter encore malgré le fait que je sois mort. J'ai dû te causer beaucoup de souci. Encore désolé.

Je t'aime Maman, ton fils Tetsuya. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle avant de murmurer :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… Tetsuya… »

Le lendemain, elle porta la lettre à Kagami comme son fils le lui avait demandé. Comme toute la GM, Kagami est littéralement effondré depuis ce drame. Et le contenu de la lettre n'arrange rien.

« Cher Kagami-kun,

J'espère que tu liras cette lettre. Il y a dans cette enveloppe plusieurs autres lettres. J'aurai voulu les poster mais je ne pouvais pas demander à mes parents de faire ça lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Alors je te demande de les donner à leur destinataire. S'il te plait. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Signé ton ombre, Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi, comme il le faisait depuis à peu près un mois.

« Décidément, Kuroko, tu m'auras tout fait faire. »

Voilà! Je posterai les prochains chapitres très bientôt!

J'en profite pour préciser que je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres poèmes sur "Kuroko, Reviens à Seirin" car j'ai épuisé presque toutes mes idées de ce côté-là. Mais on ne sait jamais.

A la prochaine!


	2. Kuroko to Kagami

Voilà le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :-)

Chapitre 1: Kuroko to Kagami

Kagami ouvrit donc l'enveloppe. Il fut surpris de trouver dedans une autre lettre à son nom. Il s'empressa de la lire :

Kagami tu as été,  
Ma plus forte lumière.  
Devrais-je m'excuser  
De te laisser derrière ?

En moi tu étais confiant.  
Mais tu sais, j'ai bien peur,  
Que mon ombre, tout ce temps,  
Ne fut pas à ta hauteur.

Peut-être me diras-tu  
Qu'en fait ce n'était pas vrai,  
Que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu,  
Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Je me sentais inutile.  
Je me trouvais vraiment nul.  
Tu les tirais vers le haut,  
Et je n'étais qu'un fardeau

Puis le temps, lui, a passé,  
Pas comme ma maladie.  
Cloué au lit jour et nuit,  
Sans cesse à me lamenter.

A ne même plus savoir,  
Si je veux vivre ou mourir,  
Je n'ai même plus l'espoir  
D'un jour ou l'autre guérir.

Alors je t'en prie, bats-toi  
Profite de ta santé,  
Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi  
Au nom de notre amitié.

Une larme puis deux coulèrent sur le papier.

« Kuroko… Pourquoi… Pourquoi toi… »

Mais au fond de lui cette lettre le soulageait. Il allait se reprendre en main. Pour lui. Pour Kuroko.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (n'hésitez pas à laisser une review) et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 2!


	3. Kuroko to Aomine

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon voilà déjà le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture! :-)

UPDATE: J'avais remarqué quelques temps après avoir posté ce chapitre que l'"intro" et la "conclusion" n'étaient pas passés pour une raison inconnue. Je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver et je viens seulement de les retrouver. Désolé ! m(_ _)m

Chapitre 2: Kuroko to Aomine

Aomine était avachi sur son canapé. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait pas pu rester à l'internat de Touou après l'enterrement de Kuroko. Les profs, ses coéquipiers et même Momoi (pourtant autant abattue que lui) avaient essayé de le faire sortir. Mais il ne leur avait jamais ouvert la porte. Il avait fini par rentrer chez lui. Pas qu'il y fit grand-chose de différents. Il restait dans sa chambre, la tête dans le vague. Il sortait de temps en temps pour donner l'impression que tout allait bien. Mais il avait l'impression de voir Kuroko partout. Que ce soit devant les terrains de street-basket de la ville, dans un fast-food, ou même dans les rues. Des images de son meilleur ami défilaient dans sa tête.

Il fut ramené à la réalité. Il entendit sonner. Il ignora ce bruit. Puis un deuxième coup retentit. Il se retourna et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais la personne qui était derrière la porte s'acharnait. Comme il était seul à la maison, personne n'allait ouvrir à sa place. Ce bruit lui cassait les oreilles. Il se leva alors et alla ouvrir. Peu importe qui c'était, cette personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Ouai c'est bon j'arrive, dit il en approchant de la porte.

Il ouvrit. C'était une des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Kagami.

-Salut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda le basané en s'adossant à la porte.

-J'viens pas te voir par plaisir. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une lettre.

-Quoi ? Une lettre d'amour ? Tu veux profiter des évènements pour me réconforter ? T'es mal barré mon gars, déclara-t-il d'un air amusé et agacé en même temps.

-Peut-être va savoir. Ca vient de Kuroko, pas de moi.

Aomine regarda l'objet en silence. Comment cela pouvait-ce venir du bleuté puisqu'il était mort ?

-Prends là j'ai pas toute la journée. »

Aomine n'avait qu'une envie, que l'as de Seirin se barre. Il lui rappelait Kuroko plus que tout. Se rappeler de lui faisait naître en lui une douleur inconnue dans sa poitrine et il détestait ça. Il prit alors la lettre et l'ouvrit. Venait-ce vraiment du bleuté ?

x-x-x

Encore pas plus tard qu'hier,  
Tu m'éclairais de ta lumière.  
Avec toi je me sentais vivant,  
Je dois être mort à présent.

Je n'étais rien qu'une présence  
Presque aussi faible qu'une absence.  
Je vivais caché dans ton ombre,  
Quoi d'étonnant à ce que je sombre ?

Ton basket me rendait heureux,  
Ton basket me faisait sourire.  
On se complétait tous les deux,  
Désolé de devoir partir.

J'étais avec vous à Teiko,  
J'étais votre sixième homme.  
Mais on m'appelait plutôt  
Le sixième joueur fantôme.

Quand mes passes vous receviez,  
Inconsciemment je souriais.  
Je n'avais pas votre talent,  
J'étais titulaire pourtant !

Mais après, tout s'est écoulé  
Lors de notre 3ème année.  
Mes passes ne vous atteignaient plus,  
Futile j'étais devenu.

Je n'étais plus vraiment ton ombre,  
Tu n'étais plus ma lumière,  
Vous vivez dans un monde sombre  
Que je quitte en ce jour d'hiver.

x-x-x

Aomine tint la lettre dans ses mains sans bouger encore un moment. Puis il claqua la porte de façon à être seul chez lui à nouveau. Toujours adossé à la porte, il se laissa coulisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à être assis par terre. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

-Tu parles d'un réconfort. »

Il resta ensuite un moment à réfléchir. Pourrait-il reprendre sa vie sans Kuroko ? Il lui manquait tellement...

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review. Allez, à bientôt pour le chapitre 3! Mais comme il est presque prêt, il arrivera très vite. :-)


	4. Kuroko to Midorima

Hello! Au final j'ai mis longtemps à finir ce poème... Mais le voilà! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! ^-^

Chapitre 3: Kuroko to Midorima

D'après son horoscope, l'objet chanceux du jour de Midorima était une lettre. Il alla donc vérifier son courrier pour se le procurer. Il fut surpris d'en trouver une sans timbre. Puis il reconnut l'écriture : celle de Kuroko.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe aussi vite qu'il pouvait le faire sans risquer de l'abimer et se mit à lire :

« C'est le destin » me dirais-tu.  
Tu aurais sans doute raison.  
« Pourquoi ? » je ne sais même plus,  
Ma vie me semblait un poison.

Puisse le vent les emporter,  
Vos souffrances que j'ai causé.  
Comme il emportera mes cendres  
Pour m'empêcher de redescendre.

C'est comme une lente agonie,  
De vivre avec un corps blessé  
Rongé par une maladie,  
Qui ne guérira jamais.

Je n'en peux plus d'ainsi souffrir,  
Je préfère encore mourir.  
Est-ce alors une délivrance,  
De partir sans plus de souffrance ?

Cela, je ne sais pas tu vois,  
Mais d'ailleurs, le saurais-je un jour ?  
Si le meilleur de tout ces choix,  
Etait de partir pour toujours ?

Pour moi tu étais un ami,  
Malgré nos désaccords fréquents.  
Je m'excuse envers toi aussi,  
De partir précipitamment.

Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?  
Que mon objet chanceux du jour,  
Soit un couteau ce jour-là.

Puis il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Shin-chan ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Oï ! Shin-chan. Je te parle. »

Mais Midorima n'écoutait pas Takao et ce dernier fut surpris de voir des larmes sortir des yeux d'habitude impassibles de son tsundere favori.

« Kuroko… » Murmura le vert.

Une larme coula sur la dernière phrase :

**_« Oha-Asa dit vrai, toujours. »_**

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review! A la prochaine!


	5. Kuroko to Kise

Hello! Ca a été beaucoup plus long que prévu mais voici enfin le chapitre suivant! Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4: Kuroko to Kise**

Kise entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

**« Kise, c'est moi. »**

Mais il ne répondit pas. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit tout de même sur Kasamatsu. Comme tous les jours depuis l'enterrement de Kuroko il y a trois semaines. Depuis, le blond n'a pas quitté la chambre de son appartement. Il reste plongé dans le noir, presque sans manger ni boire. Ses yeux sont rouges et secs d'avoir tant pleuré depuis le décès du bleuté.

Alors Kasamatsu vient tous les matins. Il le force à s'alimenter, il aère les pièces, prend le courrier. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de faire sortir son ami de force mais n'avait jamais réussi. Il s'était souvent énervé aussi. Il l'avait secoué, frappé, lui disant de se reprendre ! Qu'il était en vie lui, merde !

Mais Kise n'avait jamais rien fait d'autres que pleurer. Il serait capable de se laisser mourir. Après tout, à quoi bon vivre si Lui n'était plus là ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit de vivre alors que Lui était parti si tôt ?

Mais aujourd'hui, son aîné ne lui forcerait pas la main. Au contraire, il lui tendit une lettre.

**« Tiens, j'ai croisé Kagami en bas. Il m'a dit de te la transmettre. »**

Le blond jeta un regard vide à l'objet. Puis en reconnaissant l'écriture il s'en empara et s'empressa de l'ouvrir : Ca venait de Kuroko.

**x-x-x**

Avant, je te haïssais,  
Car tu avais ce talent  
Que moi je n'aurai jamais,  
Même en m'entraînant 100 ans.

Et puis cette jalousie,  
A fait place à l'amitié.  
Comme en témoignaient tes « -cchi »,  
Nous étions coéquipiers.

Lorsqu'on s'est affronté,  
Avec Seirin j'ai gagné.  
J'ai rattrapé en ce jour,  
Mon rival de toujours.

Partir sur une victoire,  
Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur.  
Cela m'a donné espoir  
Et ce, jusqu'à ma dernière heure.

Ne vis pas dans le passé,  
Cesse de le ressasser.  
Vis plutôt dans ton présent,  
Bien que j'en sois absent.

Tu dois toujours me pleurer...  
Mais arrête, je t'en prie.  
Profite de ta santé,  
De ton talent, de ta vie.

Certes, j'ai perdu espoir.  
Et je suis parti très tôt.  
Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir,  
Et je te dis à bientôt.

**x-x-x**

Alors pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se leva, essuya ses larmes avec son bras et vit que Kasamatsu s'apprêtait à partir. Alors pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le brun entendit le blond lui parler.  
« Senpai ! Attends-moi 5 minutes ! »  
Il avait attrapé son uniforme à la hâte et s'était dirigé vers sa salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer en vitesse, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

Alors pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il alla en cours, il joua au basket. Parce qu'il était en vie, lui, et qu'il devait en profiter pour Lui, qui était parti trop tôt.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis aussi à bientôt!


	6. Kuroko to Momoi

**_Hello! J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre! Il m'en aura fallu du temps... J'ai eu du mal à écrire sur Momoi et même maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Mais comme je l'ai déjà réécris une bonne demi-douzaine de fois et que je le peaufine depuis une semaine, je n'arrive plus à l'améliorer et je le poste en espérant qu'il vous plaira! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ^-^' _**

**_J'en profite pour vous dire que même si j'oublie de répondre à vos reviews, sachez que je les lis toutes et que ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois^^ . J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur! ^^ _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de KnB et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! **

_**Chapitre 5: Kuroko to Momoi**_

Alors qu'Aomine rangeait la lettre que Kuroko lui avait écrite dans le tiroir de son bureau, il remarqua qu'il y avait une autre enveloppe, plus petite, dans l'enveloppe qu'il avait eue. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée… C'était bizarre.

« Cette lettre a autant de présence que toi… Tetsu, pensa-t-il. »

Il vit qu'il y avait marqué « _Pour Momoi-san_ » dessus. Le basané comprit aussitôt. Ils étaient censés habiter tous les deux dans l'internat de Touou. C'était sûrement pour ça que les lettres étaient ensembles. Ou alors c'était parce que Kagami ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles et risquait encore de la faire pleurer. L'as de Touou attrapa alors une veste et sortit. Il se demanda un instant si Satsuki était toujours à Touou. Il appela alors chez elle et la mère de cette dernière confirma ce que le bleu pensait : Momoi était rentrée quelques jours plus tôt en pleur. Il la comprenait. Il y a trois jours, cela faisait un mois que leur fantôme les avait quittés. Tout le monde avait été abattu par la mort du bleuté. Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour Momoi qui, elle, était amoureuse de lui depuis des années. La douleur devait être encore plus grande que celle des autres anciens de Teiko, même si pour eux Kuroko avait été, quoi qu'ils en disent, pour tous, un de leurs plus proches amis.

Il était maintenant arrivé chez Momoi, leurs maisons étant très proches l'une de l'autre. Il toqua. Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Il se déchaussa et après quelques politesses, il monta dans la chambre de Momoi. Comme il le pensait, la rose était assise sur son lit, dans le coin du mur, la tête dans ses bras ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle était comme ça chaque fois qu'elle était triste. C'était une de ses manies depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Momoi n'avait qu'à moitié remonté la pente. Elle allait en cours, elle arrivait à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais quand elle se retrouvait seule, la tristesse reprenait le dessus. Elle donnait peut-être l'impression d'avoir fait son deuil, mais en vrai il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours incapable de se souvenir du bleuté sans se remettre à pleurer.

Ayant remarqué la venue du basané, elle tourna ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans la direction d'Aomine. Ce dernier s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit la lettre.

« Tiens.

La rose fixa la lettre du regard. Puis regarda son ami d'enfance dans les yeux, d'un air interrogateur.

-De Tetsu.

Momoi leva lentement la tête, sans quitter son ami, puis la lettre du regard. Elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et se mit à lire.

**_x-x-x_**

Tu venais me voir tous les jours.  
Mais même si j'agonisais,  
Toi, tu me souriais toujours  
C'était forcé, je le voyais

Alors j'ai pris un couteau  
Dans les cuisines de l'hosto,  
Et ce pour transpercer ce cœur  
Qui a causé tant de malheur.

Tu m'avais demandé à Teiko,  
Que je te promette ceci :  
Que l'on resterait tous amis,  
Qu'ensemble on jouerait à nouveau.

Désolé, malheureusement,  
Mais je ne peux plus la tenir.  
Rejouer me ferait tant plaisir !  
C'est impossible, évidemment.

Pense à moi de temps en temps,  
N'oublie pas de vivre pour autant.  
Je sais que tu m'aimais vraiment,  
Passe à autre chose à présent.

Tu mérites bien mieux que moi  
Qui ne peux plus rien t'offrir.  
Je ne serai qu'un souvenir,  
Triste et agréable à la fois.

Trouve un garçon qui te fera rire,  
Quand moi je te faisais pleurer.  
Un à qui tu pourras sourire,  
Sans le besoin de te forcer.

_** x-x-x**_

Momoi resta fixée sur la lettre. Une larme, puis deux coulèrent sur le papier. Aomine se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis se leva, pensant qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. Puis il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche.

« Dai-chan… »

Le susnommé se retourna. Son amie d'enfance se leva et se rua dans ses bras.

Il referma alors ses bras sur le dos de la rose. Cette dernière sanglotait contre lui.

« Dai-chan… J'y arrive pas… Comment je pourrais passer à autre chose ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Elle parlait lentement, ses phrases étaient entrecoupées par des sanglots.

« Je sais que Tetsu-kun est mort. Je sais que personne ne pourra rien y faire. Mais… Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose ! Je ne peux pas l'oublier et je ne veux pas le faire ! Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre. Mais…

Aomine ne savait pas trop comment faire pour la consoler. Il avait beau la connaître depuis toujours, consoler les gens n'avait jamais été son truc. Et puis, il pensait un peu comme elle au fond. Il se contenta alors de caresser la tête de sa manager en silence.

« Dai-chan… Je veux… Je veux que Tetsu-kun revienne ! » dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Hum… Je sais. C'est ce que tout le monde veut. »

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain sur lequel j'ai déjà un peu avancé! Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt! Mais comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^


	7. Kuroko to Murasakibara

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Cela fait assez longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre... Mais je n'avais aucune inspiration alors j'ai été très lent! En plus j'ai essayé de travailler sur d'autres fics et activités ^^' **

**Je m'excuse pour le retard et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira quand même.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les réponses aux reviews, je les vois à chaque fois sur mon téléphone et je ne pense pas à y répondre quand je suis sur mon PC (j'ai du mal à répondre sur tel) -'**

**Bref ~ voici le tant attendu (ou pas) chapitre. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus, seulement le texte ^^ **

_**Chapitre 6: Kuroko to Murasakibara**_

Murasakibara ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il posa une boîte de Maïubo dans un coin où reposaient de nombreuses autres pâtisseries. Toutes étaient en rapport avec Kuroko. Le goût Maïubo qu'il lui avait gagné à Teiko, des gâteaux qu'ils avaient mangé tous ensemble après des victoires, etc. Il les gardait non seulement en souvenir mais aussi pour les partager avec lui si un jour il revenait. Bien qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était impossible. Ensuite il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son téléphone vibra mais il eut la flemme de lire le message. Mais l'appareil vibra à nouveau. Le géant se décida à le saisir.

« De Muro-chin :

Viens à l'entraînement. »

Il n'eut ni le courage ni l'envie de répondre. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, c'était du basket. Cela lui rappelait trop le bleuté. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui pinça le cœur. Certes, comparé à certains autres joueurs de la GM, il avait repris un peu goût à la vie. Il sortait de sa chambre, allait en cours. Enfin, c'était surtout parce que Himuro l'avait forcé au départ. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait fait son deuil. Il lui arrivait encore de pleurer en pensant au bleuté. Les aliments qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec lui lui paraissaient fades. Mais surtout il haïssait la mort. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir pris son ami. De le lui avoir enlevé trop tôt. S'il la trouvait il la frapperait de toutes ses forces pour la forcer à rendre Kuroko aux siens.

Les minutes passèrent. Il resta allongé sur son lit. Comme souvent, il repensait au bleuté. Il était nostalgique. Nostalgique des moments où il pouvait lui demander à manger, nostalgique des moments où il pouvait lui ébouriffer les cheveux, nostalgique des moments où le bleuté était là, tout simplement. Le plus petit lui manquait. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux quand on tapa à la porte. Il essuya les larmes naissantes du revers de la manche et alla ouvrir. C'était Himuro. Ce dernier était en tenue de sport.

« Atsushi, tu aurais dû venir à l'entraînement.

-Je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais le basket.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça.

-Hein ?

Le brun lui tendit alors une lettre.

-Taiga est passé pour te donner ça. Je l'ai pris pour toi comme tu n'étais pas là.

-Pourquoi Kaga-chin m'enverrait une lettre ? dit-il sur un ton blasé. Il peut pas m'envoyer des messages comme tout le monde ?

-Ca ne vient pas de lui. Apparemment ça vient de Kuroko.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel tu peux plaisanter Muro-chin.

-J'ai une tête à plaisanter sur ça ?

Le géant violet ne répondit pas et prit aussitôt la lettre puis se mit à lire.

x-x-x

On ne pensait pas vraiment,  
De la même manière.  
On se disputait souvent,  
Parfois des heures entières.

Malgré cela toi et moi,  
Nous étions coéquipiers.  
Ce sport que tu n'aimais pas,  
A fait naître notre amitié.

Malgré ton masque blasé,  
Je pense qu'au fond de toi  
Ce sport que tu détestais,  
Tu l'aimais autant que moi.

Si tu aimes toujours ce sport,  
Continue à y jouer.  
Je ne veux pas que ma mort  
Te persuade d'arrêter.

Je n'oublierai pas de sitôt  
Les bons moments qu'on a passés.  
Ceux qui datent de Teiko  
Ceux qui datent du lycée.

Ces souvenirs que je chéris  
Et que je n'oublierai jamais  
Dans mon cœur ils sont enfouis,  
Les revivre serait parfait.

Mais il est déjà trop tard.  
Vous quitter était mon choix.  
Et si c'était une erreur,  
Je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi.

x-x-x

Le violet laissa échapper un sanglot. Puis deux. Puis les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues.

« Oui c'était une erreur Kuro-chin… Je… Je voulais pas que tu partes ! »

Toujours debout sur le seuil, la lettre dans une main et le visage dans l'autre, le fénéant pleurait. Himuro ne savait pas s'il devait le laisser seul ou le réconforter.

La plaie causée par la disparition de Kuroko mettrait sûrement autant de temps à cicatriser pour lui que pour tous les autres membres de la GM. Le géant s'en voulait.

« Si je ne t'avais pas dit tout ça comme quoi le basket était nul, comme quoi les efforts ne servaient à rien, comme quoi tu étais faible, comme quoi je voulais t'écraser. Si j'avais été plus gentil, si j'avais été plus attentif, serais-tu encore là Kuro-chin ? » Demanda-t-il en son for intérieur.

Mais bien sûr, aucune réponse ne vint et aucune réponse ne viendrait jamais.

**Voilà ^^ C'était assez court mais j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Même si comme dit plus haut il m'arrive souvent d'oublier de répondre... J'essaierai de faire attention...**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je vais poster le prochain chapitre... Je voulais finir cette fic avant la rentrée mais ça risque d'être très difficile! Du coup je ne promets rien et je vais essayer de la sortir le plus vite possible. **

**PS: J'ai décidé de prendre les requêtes de poème ^^ donc si vous avez une idée, un thème sur lequel vous voudriez que j'écrive n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^ j'essaierai de faire ce que je peux ! **

**Voilà ! Donc à bientôt ! **


	8. Kuroko to Akashi

**Hello ^^ Ca a été plutôt rapide cette fois. Si ce chapitre sort aussi rapidement c'est parce que je l'avais écrit il y a quelques temps mais que je voulais poster Akashi en dernier et surtout parce que le chapitre ne me plaisait pas, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur des autres. Mais grâce à l'aide de draniae j'ai repris confiance en moi et je peux livrer ce chapitre ^^ **

**Bon, trève de bavardage, voici le chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer : Akashi et Kuroko ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le reste du manga. **

_**Chapitre 7 : Kuroko to Akashi**_

Akashi s'assit à son bureau. Sur ce dernier était posé un cadre. Y figurait une photo. Celle du dernier anniversaire du bleuté*. Le rouge le prit dans ses mains. Voir cette photo lui pinça le cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement comment expliquer ce sentiment. Akashi avait remonté la pente très vite, comme il avait dû le faire après la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait 10 ans. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter, de pleurer, de se lamenter. Ou du moins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire en public. Comme toujours, il ne souffrait qu'à l'intérieur, dans son esprit. A l'extérieur, il ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Ainsi avait-il été éduqué. Toujours se montrer fier, sans faille.

Il avait donc été le seul à ne pas pleurer à l'annonce du décès du bleuté. Aomine, lui, était fou de rage à ce moment là. Il lui avait crié dessus, l'avait traité de sans cœur, tout en pleurant. Mais Akashi n'avait pas flanché. Il était resté maître de lui-même. Il se disait qu'il devait être fort pour eux aussi. Pour leur montrer la voie, les guider sur un chemin qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était ça aussi, être leur capitaine.

Mais quand il était rentré chez lui, seul dans sa chambre, il avait verrouillé la porte et s'était mis à pleurer. Les larmes coulèrent une à une sur ses joues. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait eut envie de crier pour laisser s'échapper sa douleur mais il s'était retenu, laissant les larmes couler en silence. Puis il les sécha, et quand il ressortit, il n'y avait aucun signe de faiblesse sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pleuré à l'enterrement non plus. Il s'était présenté dans son costume noir, avait porté un magnifique bouquet au bleuté, avait parlé un peu à la famille. Le tout sans flancher ni même laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais au fond, tous savaient qu'il était triste lui aussi. Ils le connaissaient et savaient que leur capitaine ne montrait jamais ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Le rouge fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

« Entrez »

-Monsieur, un garçon nommé Kagami Taiga vous a porté une lettre.

-Vraiment ?

-Il a simplement dit : « Ca vient de Kuroko ».

\- Donnez-la-moi.

Akashi arracha presque l'enveloppe des mains de la servante. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de lire ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

x-x-x

« Vous tous ne pensiez qu'à gagner,  
Mais ainsi vous m'avez perdu.  
N'étais-je pour toi qu'un trophée  
Que tu jetterais en temps voulu ?

Tu m'as gagné en découvrant  
Le potentiel que j'abritais  
Tu m'as perdu en me jugeant  
Plus inutile que jamais.

Alors que je croyais en toi,  
Pour m'aider à persévérer,  
Tu n'avais que faire de moi  
Et m'a simplement laissé tomber.

Tes paroles m'ont convaincues  
Que malade je n'étais rien,  
Inutile comme au début,  
Mais entouré jusqu'à la fin.

La maladie m'a convaincue  
Qu'elle resterait invaincue  
Elle ne me laissait plus lutter,  
Alors je me suis suicidé.

Je ne te rends pas responsable  
De mon décès prématuré.  
Il n'y a pas de vrai coupable,  
Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Si tu as pleuré pour moi,  
Je m'en excuse platement.  
Ce serait la deuxième fois  
Que tu as ce désagrément.

x-x-x

Le rouge se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à roulettes qui recula légèrement.

Il se sentait coupable. Ou plutôt il l'était. Malgré les dernières strophes du bleuté, qui lui assurait que même si ses paroles l'avait blessées, il n'était pas responsable, Akashi savait qu'il l'était. C'était lui après tout, qui avait demandé à Kuroko d'arrêter le basket.

Car même si voir le bleuté s'épuiser de plus en plus vite, jouer avec de plus en plus de difficultés était pénible pour lui (et pour tout le reste de la GM d'ailleurs), le convaincre d'arrêter n'était pas la solution.

Akashi aurait dû voir qu'il avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort. Et pas d'être persuadé d'arrêter ce sport qu'il aimait tant. Un sport qui devait symboliser tant de choses pour lui ! Tant de choses qu'Akashi avait brisées. Egoïstement. Une larme coula alors sur la joue de ce dernier.

« Ca fait bien plus de deux fois que je pleure pour toi, Tetsuya. »

Décidément, empereur ou pas, il avait tué son plus valeureux valet.

« Tetsuya, pardonne-moi. Reviens. C'est un ordre. »

Akashi ressentait une horrible douleur dans la poitrine. Aussi intense voire plus que celle qu'il avait ressenti après la mort de sa mère. Est-ce parce qu'il avait muri et que son idée de la mort avait changé ? Ou parce que le bleuté était spécial à ses yeux ? Ou était-ce simplement que c'était ce que les humains normaux ressentaient ?

Il ne le savait pas et ne saurait jamais. Il était trop tard. Il ne put que continuer à pleurer avant de renfiler à nouveau son masque de personnage insensible qu'il devait garder en permanence en tant qu'héritier des Akashi. Ce masque qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur son visage.

**Voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ^^ **

**A la prochaine, normalement un prochain chapitre devrait sortir bientôt. **


	9. Kuroko to Furihata

**Hello ! J'avais écrit le poème il y a quelques temps et il ne me restait en fait qu'à écrire le contexte. Je peux donc le poster rapidement ^^ Vos reviews m'ont fait super super super plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Trèves de bavardage, voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas ! **

_**Chapitre 8: Kuroko to Furihata**_

Furihata était assis à son bureau. Il réfléchissait. Pas au devoir de maths qu'il avait devant lui par contre. Il pensait aux évènements de ce dernier mois. La mort du bleuté, son enterrement, le deuil, la tristesse, les pleurs. Puis il y a deux semaines, les activités de club qui avaient reprises et la préparation à l'Inter-Lycée aussi. Mais ce qui le turlupinait le plus c'était la proposition de Riko.

« Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais, tu ne voudrais pas reprendre la place de Kuroko ? »

Il était resté sans voix, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Riko lui avait alors dit qu'il avait tout son temps pour réfléchir.

Mais même en deux semaines, il n'avait pas réussi à se décider. C'était dur pour lui de prendre une décision. Etre titulaire… C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. D'ordinaire il aurait saisi cette chance. Mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Car saisir cette opportunité voulait dire remplacer Kuroko. N'était-ce pas dégueulasse de profiter de sa mort pour devenir titulaire ? Il aurait préféré avoir cette place pour ses capacités, pour ses progrès. Mais, cette façon de remplacer Kuroko… Il se sentait mal d'accepter.

Il ressortit alors la lettre que Kagami lui avait donnée ce matin en allant en cours. Elle venait de Kuroko. Il l'avait lue pendant la pause déjeuner et avait compris ce que Kuroko attendait de lui. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il relut à nouveau.

x-x-x

Mon poste de titulaire  
Que je laissais en suspens  
Qui pourrait faire l'affaire,  
Pour être mon remplaçant.

J'en ai parlé à Riko,  
Qui m'a alors assuré  
Qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.  
Que je reviendrai bientôt.

Mais au fond je le sentais,  
C'était trop tard pour guérir.  
Je ne rejouerai jamais,  
Alors j'attendais le pire.

Et je veux que ce soit toi,  
Car on n'est pas si différent.  
Remplaçant pendant longtemps,  
Attendant son tour avec foi.

Et toi ton tour et venu.  
C'est à ton tour de briller ,  
C'est à ton tour de gagner  
Et tu ne pleureras plus.

Moi c'est mon heure qui est venue.  
J'ai arrêté de briller,  
J'ai arrêté de gagner.  
Et je ne reviendrai plus.

x-x-x

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Malgré ce que Kuroko disait… C'était difficile… Trop difficile de tirer un trait sur lui comme ça. Ce serait comme profiter de sa mort et ce serait horrible. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait. C'était sa mère pour qu'il vienne mettre la table. Il se leva et entreprit de ranger précieusement la lettre dans son bureau. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une 7ème strophe.

x-x-x

Prends mon poste s'il te plaît,  
Ce n'est pas profiter de moi,  
Juste réaliser mon souhait.  
Sache que je crois en toi.

x-x-x

Les larmes continuèrent à couler. Kuroko avait deviné l'état dans lequel il serait. Il avait deviné qu'il n'oserait pas le remplacer car ce serait injuste. Et parce qu'il l'avait deviné il avait pu le rassurer pour le convaincre de ce qui était la bonne décision. Décidément, peut-être était-ce à cause de son « Quasi œil de l'empereur » que le fantôme arrivait si bien à cerner ses coéquipiers. Parce qu'il les a toujours observé.

Kuroko voulait vraiment qu'il le fasse. Il resta indécis quelques minutes. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Le bleuté voulait que ce soit lui et personne d'autres alors c'est ce qu'il allait arriver.

Il avait prit sa décision. Demain il irait voir Riko et lui dirait qu'il accepte. Il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas gêner l'équipe et pour boucher le vide que son départ avait creusé. C'était son devoir de remplaçant. Il entendit que sa mère l'appelait à nouveau alors il sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'il le put et quitta sa chambre après avoir rangé la lettre.

Il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour remplir les attentes du bleuté et lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Depuis la mort de ce dernier, il l'imaginait errer sur cette Terre et veiller sur ses amis, ses anciens coéquipiers, tout comme dans les films. Cela lui ressemblait bien après tout.

**Voilààà ~ ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas comme toujours à me laisser une review. **

**Là par contre, j'ai épuisé tous les chapitres écrits d'avance et je ne sais pas trop sur qui le faire et j'ai du mal à écrire aux membres de Seirin et imaginer leur état actuel. Du coup l'attente risque d'être un peu longue! C'est peut-être même la fin, mais dans ce cas-là j'écrirai surement encore un dernier petit quelques choses pour bien conclure. Si vous avez des suggestions, des avis, n'hésitez pas ^^ Si vous avez des sujets pour d'hypotétiques prochaines fics en poèmes, envoyez, n'hésitez pas!  
**

**A la prochaine ! **


	10. Kuroko to Tetsuya

**Me revoilà après une absence assez longue, ce chapitre sera sûrement la conclusion de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je vous laisse juger, bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement vu le sort que je lui ait réservé dans cette fic. **

**_Chapitre 9 / final : Kuroko to Tetsuya_**

Cher Tetsuya, j'écris cette lettre pour toi,  
Celui que j'étais il y a bien des mois.  
Car de Tetsuya je n'ai plus que le nom,  
Tu es mort il y a si longtemps, au fond.

Car le basket-ball était toute ta vie,  
Et ce que la maladie en premier t'a pris.  
Te volant ainsi tes rêves et passions,  
Sans pitié ni aucune compassion.

Transformant peu à peu ton corps en prison,  
Dont les médicaments devinrent les geôliers.  
Faisant de l'hôpital ta deuxième maison,  
Et t'enlevant à tes coéquipiers.

Je voudrais tant changer futur et passé,  
Remonter le temps et pouvoir profiter  
De celui que tu es et celui que j'étais.  
Celui qui est mort et ne reviendra jamais.

Si j'écris cette lettre, c'est par nostalgie.  
D'un temps où j'étais moi et où j'étais heureux.  
De ce temps si précieux qui m'a été pris  
Avec tout le reste en m'envoyant aux cieux.

Mais Tetsuya est mort et ne lira jamais  
Ce que j'ai écris et ce que je pensais.  
Etais-je au moins digne de porter ce nom?  
Un bon fils serait encore en vie lui non ! ?

Toutes ces larmes que je verse et ait versé,  
Ne changeront rien à ce qui s'est passé.  
Tout ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir vivre !  
Etait-ce trop demander ? Je ne saurai le dire…

J'aimerai dire que ce n'est qu'un au revoir !  
Mais voilà, ce n'est en fait qu'un adieu.  
Plus jamais mes amis, je ne pourrais vous revoir.  
Désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux.

**Voilà, c'est ainsi que cette fic se finit. Ce poème était un poil plus long que les autres et il n'y avait ni intro ni conclusions, je ne voyais pas comment en faire, j'ai peur de m'être contredis dedans ou d'avoir écrit des trucs en contradiction avec les autres poèmes. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Honnêtement, ça me fait bizarre de finir une fanfiction, c'est une première pour moi. Mais je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas la dernière! ^^ J'espère me lancer sur une autre poème fiction bientôt (encore faudrait-il que je trouve un scénario, des idées peut-être ?). **

**Voilà, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi mettre ici alors je vais m'arrêter là. Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, lisent et liront cette fics. N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à laisser des reviews, je suis impatient d'avoir des avis ! A bientôt j'espère ! :) **

**Un grand merci à draniae pour m'avoir encouragé, conseillé et surtout rassuré. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier assez ! **


End file.
